Discord - CHATROOM X
It was early in September, me and a group of friends were chatting on discord having a good time. We usually talked about upcoming games that were going to be releasing. But on this particular day, on this specific discord chat, was when things unexpectedly got dark. Chris86 - (typing) “Dude, you hear about this new triple A title coming out this month.” b_rye - “ I don’t know man, probably not.” $cottpilgram - “Hey Chris, did you hear about the party that Callie was throwing tonight?” Chris86 - “No" I replied “Pretty much everyone in our school hates me” Everyone started laughing, even though I wasn’t really joking. When we went back to our homes all of us got on discord to play more games with each other, we didn’t have much else to do. Moments passed, my friends and I were still on the discord chat posting random stuff. Unexpectedly, my computer made a weird pop-up sound. I minimized the window and noticed a flash drive installed on my desktop. I checked the back of my computer but couldn’t find a flash drive anywhere. I was starting to get nervous, “Hey” I asked everyone “did you guys also get a jump-drive in your computer. _stardust_“ I didn't get anything.” Brian, Scott and Jenny replied with a similar response. Soon enough my curiosity outweighed my fear and I opened the flash drive. From there I saw one text file that was named Read Me. Brian Started to show concern over my sudden nervousness. B_rye - “Hey man you alright?” I had no response though. I just slowly opened the txt file which read; “Please share this, for the good of mankind”. Right below there was a link. At first I thought this was some kind of joke that they were all pulling on me.Chris86 - “What the hell is this supposed to be?” (screenshotting the drive and sending it to the chat. $cottpilgram - “What, why the hell would we know?” Chris86- “You guys sent this crap to me, didn't you?” ' ' When I pressed enter there appeared a black screen with white glitchy lines. I thought the site was broken and hovered my mouse to the close button. Right as I did there was a loud screeching sound that startled me. Scott, Brian, Sydney and Jenny were all concerned and asked what was going on. Immediately after everyone’s screen went black as if there was some type of power outage. Each of us went on our phones and communicated via message. ' ' B-rye- “whoa what the hell is going on?” $cottpilgram- “Did everybody’s monitor go black”? ' ' Sydney and Jenny both replied yes. I was very hesitant to try and turn on my computer. ' ' Chris86 - “ Everybody, open up discord on your phones.” ' ' They all agreed and started to open up the app. All of the sudden a pop-up notification was given to us. All of us opened the notification and came across an unknown user. The unknown user typing to us ' ' user- Welcome. user- I have a list of instructions that each of you must follow. user- Failure to follow my instructions will result in a horrifying conclusion. Everyone panics then all of the sudden the game crashes for everyone and all of the screens go black for a minute and that is when the online entity appears. The entity self-types all of the players real names and addresses and the players start to get shocked. That’s when the user starts to surf the web for child porn and fake murder plots and start saving them onto their hard drives. Blackmails the other users in the chat. ' ' Chris86 - “Everybody calm down, let’s just try to figure a way out of this”. $cottpilgram - “Dude, I don’t know what’s going on, I'm starting to freak out”. Unknown user- “I will assign the first task to one of you. If you fail to complete the task the consequences will be fatal”. ' ' All of the sudden a pop-up window was shown on everyone’s screens. The window had a virtual spinner with individual sections that had everyone’s name on it. The Unknown user took control over Chris’s mouse and hovered over the middle of the spinner and clicked the middle of the spinner. Chris, Brian, Scott, Jenny, and Sydney were all on the edge of their seats watching the spinner hoping that it doesn’t land on their names. The spinner stops on Brian’s name. The unknown user pulled another pop-up menu on a profile picture of brian with text at the bottom saying. Congratulations Brian, you have been selected to fulfill one of the tasks we assigned to you. Brian lashes out frightened and scared for his life. B_rye - “I hate this! This is all your fault Chris! None of this shit would've happened if we never did what you told us to do! Chris86 - “you think I wanted all of this to happen?!, This fucking thing was threatning me to send stuff to you guys. What the hell was I supposed to do!!” The unknown user tells Brian to go outside and rob a gas station while going live on discord, recording his actions. After the unknown user is finished giving Brian his task he then pulls up another pop-up window with a 10 minute timer. The unknown user hovered Brian’s mouse over the start button and the timer began to run. B_rye - “One of you guys call the cops! Call the cops right now!” ' ' Scott quickly grabs his phone and tries to dial 911. The virus immediately cuts off all communication, through all of their electronic devices. ' ' $cottpilgram - “It’s ringing!” ' ' B_rye “Oh thank God!” ' '''After a few rings Scott’s phone leaves a voice message, (I’m sorry the number you have dialed is not a working number please try calling again) ' '$cottpilgram - “What”?! ' '30 seconds passed and everyone was panicking. Unknown user - “Time is ticking and I have cut all communication devices from trying to contact higher authorities”. ' 'B_rye - “Shit, Scott you have to listen to me, go public about this so that everyone knows what’s going on.”! ' 'Brian noticed that the unknown user already had his discord on live. Brian grabbed his phone and paced into his dad’s room while he was sleeping to grab his gun and his car keys on his desk. Brian rushed downstairs, out the back door and hopped in his dad’s car and turned on the ignition. Brian placed his phone in the cupholder, with the camera facing his direction in a tilted upwards angle. Brian placed the gun in his pocket. ' 'The timer was at 8:30, everyone in brian’s chat was watching. Chris, Scott Sydney, and Jenny were all trying to talk to Brian on his Live but he was unable to hear them. ' 'Chris86 “Dude, you’re not actually doing this are you?!” ' '$cottpilgram - “Brian don’t do this man, he’s just trying to mess with us”. As Brian was driving, he pulls into the destination that the Unknown user sent to him. Brian finds a place to park and slams his head on the steering wheel in frustration. Brian looks over and notices his friends in the chat along with random users pressuring him to commit to his actions.Brian grabs his phone, gets out of the car and heads towards the gas station. Brian’s friends were all silent and helplessly watching him. When Brian goes in to rob the gas station, there is the cashier and another customer buying chips in the back.Brian slowly scans the are to try to see if there is anyone else in the gas station. Brian does not notice the man in the back, assuming the store was empty. ' ' Sydney starts to cry, she puts her head down unwilling to witness what Brian has to do to stay alive. ' 'J3nny- “Please don’t do this Brian”. ' 'Brian casually walks up and pulls out the gun and points the gun at the cashier point blank. ' 'B_rye - (talking as soft as he can) “let’s just make this quick and easy, ok. Just go into your register and take out the money”. The customer in the back sees this, then very sneaky-like sees a crowbar leaning up against a case of soda next to the bathroom. Brian’s friends as well as his live notices the customer in the background of Brian’s screen. The chat was typing fast. (Behind you!, look behind you) Chris, Scott, Jenny, and Sydney all see this too and start to freak out and warn Brian. ' 'Chris86- “Brian, look out!!” ' '$cottpilgram- “Turn around dude! Look at your chat!” ' 'The timer was running and there are only 6 minutes remaining. The random customer strikes Brian with all of his force. Brian blacks out and stumbles down while his phone dropped with the camera facing the ceiling. Blood was gushing out the back of his head. The customer aids the cashier and asks her if she is ok. The customer notices Brian’s phone on the ground and picks it up. Chris, Scott, Jenny and Sydney start to cry, coming to the realization that this is not a game. The customer switches the camera view and shows the chat Brian’s dead body. Little did the customer know that he wasn’t sure if the player was alive or not. The customer told the cashier to call the cops and ended the live stream with the graphic image of Brian’s corpse. The timer stops with the time remaining which is 3:25. Brian’s computer screen goes black and his friends are all in shock, terrified of what’s to come. Chris86- “aghhhhhh,I can’t believe this shit man.” ' 'Scott tries to communicate with Sydney by using morse code they learned in class. Scott signals to Sydney by tapping his computer screen multiple times rapidly. Sydney, Chris, and Jenny glanced over at Scott’s screen. They could tell he was trying to tell them something but they didn’t know what. Chris86- “Scott wtf are you doing man?” Scott continues to tap his screen in such a way which triggers a memory that Sydney had with Scott when they were learning morse code together. Chris and Jenny became silent when they saw Sydney collapse to the ground. Chris86- “Sydney…. You ok?” ' ' J3nny- “What happened?” ' 'The unknown user was getting suspicious and tried to hack into Sydney’s devices seeing if she was still alive. Chris and Jenny are under the assumption that Sydney was surely done for. The unknown user fades Sydney’s computer screen to black. Chris and Jenny started to cry. Scott opened up his discord, pulled up the previous party-chat messages, and screen shot them. The unknown user took control over Scott’s mouse and brought up the same pop-up window used for Brian, this time with a timer set for five minutes. Scott was angry and enraged as if he was trying to provoke the user to take drastic measures. ' ' $cottpligram- “F!@# you, I hope you die!” ' 'The unknown user hovered Scott’s mouse on discord and started typing in chat. The user began typing, Chris was trying to figure out what was going on, Jenny was silent, hopelessly watching her friends. She does not know what to think or say, still traumatized by the previous incidents that occured. ' ' Chris86 - “Scott calm the fuck down dude, what the hell are you doing?” ' 'The unknown users type red; ' 'User- “Hello Scott, I’m sorry about your friend as he failed to complete the task at hand.” The user then pulled the screen recording of the incident of brian’s death for psychological distress. Scott started to tear up as well as Jenny. The user began typing. ' 'User- “Your next task is going to be harder. Two of your friends are already gone, and you might be next if you fail to complete the task at hand.” Another pop-up menu appeared on Scott’s screen, this time with a list of guidelines. $cottpilgram - “The Hell? My mother is not home, she's somewhere else.” user- (typing) “that is a lie Scott” ' 'the user turns on the laptop in Scott’s, mother’s room and activates the webcam on her laptop. She can be seen sleeping on her bed. The live chat was activated and users were joining faster and faster each second. ' 'Scott was puzzled and began reading off every item that the list had. The list read as follows; # Go into the kitchen # Grab a large kitchen knife # Walk into your mother’s room # Slit her throat # And take a picture of her dead body. ' 'User - “Your time begins now” (distorted voice) ' 'The timer starts running, Chris and Jenny could not see the list. The user copied the timer pop-up window and put it on Jenny and Chris’s screen letting them know that Scott is next. Scott clinches his hair and starts to tear up, he starts kicking the wall, making a loud banging sound showing his frustration getting bigger. Chris kept trying to ask Scott about the situation. $cottpilgram - “This thing wants me to kill my mom! What kind of sick, twisted shit is this? What the hell did we do to deserve this?” ' 'J3nny “Scott, please don’t do this!” ' 'Jenny started to cry, Chris clinches his head with both his hands in emotional distress. ' 'Scott takes his phone and goes live, the live chat started to fill up quickly. Everyone in the feed was taunting typing the same phrase in chat “do it”. Scott went into the kitchen, he sees a knife on the counter with a note next to it. The note had the message; “I’m outside your house”. Scott turned his head and saw a person outside his backyard waving to him. Scott set his phone down next to the knife with the camera facing the ceiling. Scott dashed outside and noticed that it was Sydney. ' '$cottpilgram - “Dude! Thank God you’re ok. I was kinda worried for a second”. ' '_stardust_ - “While I was running to your house, I brought my mom’s phone so hopefully this thing can’t track our communication.” ' 'Scott - “Listen there’s this app I need you to download, it tracks IP addresses, and other internet protocols on the web. Hopefully we can use it on this thing and put a stop to this.” ' 'Scott tells Sydney the name of the app and she starts to download it. Scott’s chat was filled with hate comments as he left his phone unattended. The unknown user suspects something is up and speeds up the time giving Scott less time to commit to his task. Chris and Jenny see this and try to warn Scott in chat. Sydney hides behind Scott’s refrigerator, Scott goes back into the kitchen picks up his phone and checks the timer. The timer is now 1:20, Scott acts fast as he picks up the knife and dashes upstairs with the camera facing in his point of view. ' 'Chris starts typing in chat; “Scott get out of there, turn off your phone do something!” Chris’s message was not seen by all of the other users typing in rapid succession. Scott goes into his mother’s room, sees her sleeping, Scott slowly walks up to her and holds the knife up to her throat with his phone camera showing the knife slightly grazing her skin. ' 'The timer is at the 30 second mark and the chat was going crazy. Chris and Jenny sat there watching helplessly, not knowing what to do. All of the sudden Scott gets a text message from the phone that sydney had which read as she was texting; “I got the location. I know where this thing is!” ' 'Scott immediately took action and turned his live stream off and his phone screen from the perspective of the chat turned black. Scott dashes to his mother’s laptop and closes it shut not allowing the user or the chat to suspect what’s going on. ' 'The timer is at 10 seconds and nothing could be seen. However, loud thumping noises could be heard coming from Scott’s phone.the timer runs out and Scott’s screen fades to black. Scott runs back into his room, all of the lights in his house shut off. Scott was scared for his life. He sets down the knife at his desk and tries to figure out ways to turn his computer back on. All of the sudden, loud and slow banging noises can be heard from downstairs. This catches Sydney’s attention as she peeks her head out to see what’s going on. She saw nothing and quickly popped her head back behind the fridge. ' 'The unknown user turns on Scott’s computer and turns on his live discord. The user types in his chat the coordinates of his address. Leaking all of his private information on social media. Scott screams at the top of his lungs. Chris sees this and tries to message scott. one of the users in chat contacts the police and tells the cops that Scott killed his whole family. ' 'Chris can’t get through to him. Jenny’s silent she has a blank expression on her face as if she didn’t know what to make of all this. Moments later the cops came to his house, two cop cars were seen outside of his house, Chris and Jenny could hear them as well as all of the users in chat. The live chat was repeatedly typing “Go outside”. The police barge into Scott’s front door with assault rifles armed and ready. The police dashed up the stairs, they could hear Scott yelling in his room. The live stream was going wild as the cam from Scott’s computer displayed two cops aiming at Scott point blank. Scott turned around. $cottpilgram - “Wait!!” ' 'One of the cops noticed the knife on his desk and opened fire. Guns can be heard going off multiple times. Blood was splattered all over his computer. The live chat typing; “Yes!”, “Finally”, “woo-hoo”. Blood was dripping on Scott’s screen where bits of brain and skull where oozing down is monitor. Scott’s mom woke up from the gunshots, she got up and rushed downstairs into Scott’s room, the police prevented her from coming in. Sydney overheard everything that’s going on, she quickly ran upstairs. Scott’s mom and Sydney witnessed Scott’s dead body on the chair. His face was unrecognizable, blood running down his fatal wounds dripping on the floor. His mom and Sydney were both in shock and sobbing. Sydney cries as she explains to the cops who is really behind all of this. Scott’s mother- “My son, my only son, dead! Why did this have to come? Why me?” Sydney hugs the mother and tries to calm her. Chris as well as Jenny start to cry and mourn for Scott and Brian. ' 'Three officers were at the scene, one of the police take the mother to the station, Sydney gets in touch with Chris and Jenny to update them on the information she obtained earlier. One of the police officers talk with Sydney to try to hear more about the situation, Officer 2- “What exactly happened when you entered your friend’s house mam?” _stardust_ - “Look there’s no time you have to drive me to this location now! There is a person out there who killed two of my best friends and if you don’t go there now this thing will kill my other friends!” Officer 3- “Mam how do you know all this to be true?” Sydney opens up one of the MP4 recordings she took on her phone with visual evidence of the unknown user typing threats to Scott blackmailing him to kill his mom. Both of the officers see the footage and are convinced about the situation at hand. ' ' Sydney shares the location of the user. One of the cops replied “Ok, let's get a move on.” ' ' Sydney gets in the patrol car with the two police officers and starts heading to the location. Chris hears a buzz vibrating from his phone. He picks it up and sees a message from a random number. The message read; “Guys its Sydney, I got this users IP address just download this app which can pinpoint the location and hopefully we can put an end to all of this” Chris chats with Jenny in discord. ' ' Chris86 - “Hey did you get a message from Sydney about the location?” ' ' J3nny - “Yeah, I thought it was someone else at first, until I saw Sydny’s name in the message.” The unknown user resets Scott’s screen to black only showing the remaining users in the chat; Chris86 and J3nny. The anonymous user creates a live stream chat with the remaining two users. The user inserts a poll in the chat typing in a title at the top that reads; “Who do you want to see die first?” the live chat entered their ballots. And the numbers start rising. Chris and Jenny both see the poll numbers rising. Chris could hear a car pulling into his house, he looks over his window and sees sydney in a police car. Chris goes on his phone and messages jenny. ' ' Chris86 - “Jenny! Sydney is literally outside my house!!” ' ' Jenny hears a buzzing noise and looks down at her phone and opens up the message from Chris. ' ' J3nny- “OMG, you serious?! Tell her to hurry, I'm scared right now.” The poll ends and the numbers are shown on the screen ' ' Chris86 - 64 J3nny- 36 ' ' The police arrive at Chris’s house. One of the cops said, “well this is the address right here.” Sydney - There has to be a mistake, this is my friend's house!” ' ' Both the cops and Sydney could hear loud yelling from Chris’s house. The cops got out of the patrol car and barged inside without hesitation. ' ' The unknown user sends the audio file to Chris’s discord chat and sets the volume to max level. The police rush upstairs. While Sydney keeps urging them to stop. The cops hear this and dash up stairs to Chris’s room. Chris can hear the loud footsteps coming from the hallway. Chris quickly gets out of his chair and tries to confront the cops. ' ' The cops overheard the loud noise emanating from his computer and one of the cops shoots Chris multiple times, mistaking him for being the unknown user that Sydney was telling them about. Jenny sees this and sobbs. Sydney pushes the cop that shot Chris to the side and kneels down only to see her best friend choking on his own blood on the floor. Sydney tries to aid him but it was too late. Chris’s monitor quickly turns off. Any evidence that was left was gone now. ' 'The unknown user types in Jenny’s chat. User - “Congratulations, you are the last that remains, there will be two strangers arriving to your destination. Time is a factor, you have less than two minutes.” ' 'The anonymous user sets the timer on Jenny’s screen to 1:59. Jenny without hesitation tries to call the police on her phone. Moments later a police man picked up her call. Jenny immediately tells the policeman everything, only to be informed that there were already two cops dispatched on that case. ' 'All that Jenny could see in the chat was a toxic chat telling her to take her own life. Making fun of her appearance, and body shaming her. ' 'Jenny stops crying, she goes downstairs into her kitchen grabs a knife out of the drawers and comes back into her room. the timer was still running and there was only one message from the anonymous user. User - "all your friends are dead. join them so you won't have to endure any more suffering :)" Jenny cries for the final time as she ends her own life by sliding her throat. the chat was filled with positive comments as blood was oozing down the knife wound. "worth my time" "I enjoyed this" "yay" Sydney was taken into custody for suspecison. Months later Jenny’s body was never found and the whereabouts of the anonymous user are unknown to this day. ' 'Sydney is currently facing two life sentences for crimes she did not commit. No evidence could be found in the chat. The only thing that could be found was the title of the discord chat which was titled ' ''' “CHAT ROOM X”. Category:Computers and Internet